1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer for use in measuring biological material and a system for measuring biological material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices capable of measuring and analyzing biological materials have recently been developed and widely used in the medical field.
Such biological material measurement devices determine whether body fluid such as blood, urine or saliva contains specific materials and thus determine whether individuals are healthy.
For example, in order to control and monitor diabetes, the amount of glucose in blood may need to be periodically measured.
In order to measure glucose, portable glucose measurement devices or strip-type bio sensors may be used.
Various types of devices such as portable measurement devices or stripe-type bio sensors may be used to measure and analyze biological materials. However, conventional biological material measurement devices alone cannot selectively analyze specific materials (e.g., glucose) contained in a biological material sample. Therefore, conventional biological material measurement devices have limited effectiveness and limited range of application.